Change of Plans
by Butterflymurderer
Summary: The confrontation with Georgina didn't go according to plan. AU. Set during 1x18, Much I Do About Nothing. C/B, D/S, N/V


**My first foray into Gossip Girl fanfiction, wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters. I just own this plot!**

_Chuck Bass on Georgina Sparks: The bitch is psycho._

"Chuck have you seen Blair?" Serena asked breathlessly, tossing back her blonde hair and adjusting her dress, doing her best to look unconcerned about Blair's disappearance, putting on an air of happiness for her mother's benefit.

Chuck looked up from his best man speech with annoyance that quickly changed to disdain as he took in his soon-to-be step sister. "No I haven't, _sis_." He responded, putting emphasis on his last word, enjoying the way her eyes narrowed.

"Do you think she's alright?" She asked, continuing to look worried.

Chuck sighed, and before he could stop himself, began to comfort her. "I'm sure Waldorf is fine. Last time I saw her, she was off to take care of something precious to her."

Serena racked her brain to come up with something that Blair would find precious. "Shoes?" She asked feebly.

Chuck rolled his eyes and barely contained his snickers. Serena really was a dumb blonde if she thought _shoes_ were more important to Blair than she was. Hell, Blair would probably give up her whole shoe collection to have Serena safe and happy by her side, where she belonged.

But he let think what she would, because he was Chuck Bass, not some bleeding heart Good Samaritan.

As he walked away, Serena pulled out her cell phone and began typing away furiously.

~.~

Okay, now he was getting a little worried. The wedding was mere minutes from beginning and Blair had yet to make an appearance.

If it was anyone other than Blair, he would've thought they'd skipped it, but he knew Blair, and he knew she would rather die than miss the social event of the season.

Chuck waved over one of the guards, and whispered in his ear to keep an eye out for Blair, and to inform him immediately when she arrived.

His father walked over and calmly asked, "Is there a problem?"

Chuck forced a smile and replied, "All is fine father, just a guest running late."

The answer satisfied his father, and then they got the signal to take their places, so he was distracted and all thoughts of his conversation with his son left his mind.

But it wasn't so easy for Chuck, who kept staring out into the crowd, hoping to see a familiar shade of brunette hair, or her own unique smile. But all he saw was bland, somber old people.

He shook his head, trying to shake thoughts of her out, and then languidly walked to take his place by his father.

Guests began to file in and take their seats, murmuring about the latest scandal. Chuck saw some his St. Jude classmates in their Sunday best taking swigs from a flask, regardless that they were in a church.

He rolled his eyes when not even the chords of the bridal march stopped them from taking shots, if only, seeming to make them do them faster.

He ignored them though; when the back doors of the church opened and his 'sister' stepped through and began gliding down the aisle with a fake smile on her face while her eyes frantically searched the crowd looking for her wayward friend.

She finally looked at chuck, a question in her eyes, all the while looking as peaceful and serene as her name.

He minutely shook his head, and her face fell ever so slightly before the fake smile was back on her face, bigger than before.

Then Eric began to walk down the aisle, and Chuck smirked. Unlike the Maid of Honor, the ring bearer did not smile and glide. He kept his head down, eyes on the floor, blushing furiously, and walked as fast as he could down the aisle without breaking into a jog.

Then Lily Van der Woodsen, soon to be Bass, began to make her way down the aisle slowly and dramatically.

Chuck sighed quietly and shifted his weight, trying to get comfortable for what was sure to be a very long ceremony.

~.~

He had been right, of course. It was a long, uneventful ceremony, filled with fake tears and false promises.

But what had amused him most was Serena, who throughout the ceremony had shifted her weight constantly, sighed loudly, and rolled her eyes. A lot. She was eager, he knew, to get to her bag and cell phone, desperate to see if Blair had texted her back.

He could care less, and refused to car unless Blair had not texted his dear sister back.

Nonetheless, he expected to be accosted the moment he stepped out of the church, and he was not disappointed. Then again, he rarely was.

"Chuck!" Serena called, "Chuck!" She yelled, ignoring the scandalized gazes of the wedding guests, running down the steps, one hand lifting her skirt, the other clutching her cell phone.

"What is it, out of the box blonde?" He asked smoothly, searching his pocket's for his best man's speech.

"It's natural dumb ass," Serena began angrily, but regained her cool, focusing on her the problem at hand. "Blair hasn't responded to any of my texts! How important is this shoe sale that she missed her best friend's mom's wedding anyway?"

This time he couldn't hold back the snickers as they escaped him, and Serena scowled at him. He couldn't help it. How could Serena be running on a _shoe sale _theory? Blair didn't shop sales. Everyone knew that.

"She's not at a shoe sale." He said, stating what he had assumed to be the obvious.

He could tell he had her stumped. "If she's not at a shoe sale, then where can she be? You said she's taking care of something precious to her."

Chuck sighed, reaching into his pocket for a silver case, removing a neatly rolled joint, and lighting up. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it high. He waited for his buzz to kick in before he spoke.

"You." He spoke, exhaling some smoke. "She's taking care of Whore-gina for _you_." Confronting her _for you_."

Serena paled. "No!" She gasped out. "Georgina is crazy! She'll go after Blair, she'll hurt her!"

He merely took another drag, looking unconcerned before addressing her worries. "Waldorf will be fine. She, along with Georgina's parents, who are accompanying her, have made the decision to send our favorite psycho to reform school where she belongs.

When Serena still didn't look convinced, Chuck threw his joint to the ground, grinding it out, and pulled his cell phone out. "Here. I'll text her. If she doesn't contact any of us by the time the reception is over, then we'll start looking for her, okay?"

Serena still looked concerned, but after a moment, she nodded. Chuck smirked and placed a hand on her back, and led her to his limo.

~.~

The dark haired girl's normally pretty mouth was twisted into an ugly sneer.

She held her cell phone loosely in her palm, and her fingers twitched, itching to send the text that would send their fairy tale crashing down.

But she reigned herself in. They were at a celebration. A party. And she loved parties.

She stole a glance at the brunette tied up in the corner, and she resisted the urge to hit her again.

The only bad thing, she mused, about this plan was that she missed the wedding. She loved weddings.

But she brightened. She still had her gift. Granted, it wasn't to the right Bass, but they were rich, what did a misplaced present matter in their grand scheme of things?

Besides, she was about to send Chuck Bass the best gift _ever_.

A cell phone buzzed on the table to her right, and she opened the new text.

_Waldorf. Where the f r u? S is getting worried._

She smirked. Princess S was worried about Queen B? She wouldn't have to worry for long. None of them would.

**Gossip Girl here, it seems like everyone was at today's everyone big shindig. Everyone it seems, except B. Was she really at a shoe sale like S believes, or was she just avoiding C and N? Well, you all know how I detest guessing and theories. They're for poor people. And I'm rich. Now make me rich in information. Who knows where B is?**

**You know you love me, **

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

**A/N: Like I said, my first Gossip Girl fanfiction, not my first fanfiction though, but definitely my first story like this. Thrillers are usually my forte, but let's see how it goes, shall we? Let me know what you think, m'kay? **


End file.
